


Super!Marco

by Blue_Night



Series: Trifels: Tales and Legends from the Pfälzer Wald [10]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Climbing, Dragon!Robert, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Non-graphical description of M/M/M-Threesome, Pfälzer Wald, Romance, Superhero!Marco, non-graphic dream-sex, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik finds himself hanging in an uncomfortable position in the wall of the rocks and former castle called Anebos in the Pfälzer Wald, and his rescue comes in a way he surely wouldn't have expected it, his savior being a blond young man with crutches and sitting on the back of a huge black dragon...





	Super!Marco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577391) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> He he he, you know where this is coming from, my dear. You didn't think I would let go of this without making a story out of it? ;-*  
> Thank you for a lovely day in the Black Forest, my dear friend!! <33
> 
> 'Anebos': a formation of red rocks which was also a small castle near Castle Trifels and meant to protect it, nowadays well-used by climbers.
> 
> Castle Lindelborn (Lindelbrunn), a former imperial castle in the south of the Pfälzer Wald, the 'home' of my beloved Earl of Lindelborn.
> 
> 'Lindwurm': wyvern or lindworm, a special kind of dragon housing in their enchanted lairs, protecting their gold and waiting to get their claws on some innocent princes or princesses.
> 
> 'Steinofen-Pizza': a pizza baked in a special oven made of stones. Truly delicious, mjam, mjam.
> 
> 'Lidl': a well-known supermarket chain in Germany, to be found in almost every village.

  


_The rocks in front of the tower are the rock-formation and former castle Anebos, the rock Erik wanted to climb all alone in the middle of the night as a payment for a stupid bet..._

 

Climbing the Anebos in the middle of the night hadn't been his best idea Erik thought, but he had lost this stupid bet and his payment had been to do something extraordinary. Erik was actually a good and experienced climber, and he had climbed the Anebos countless times during the daylight, thinking that doing it in the late evening when dusk was throwing its long shadows over the red sandstone wouldn't be that different.

But the shadows made everything look totally different, skewing the view of the large red rock in front of him when he had started to climb, and now Erik found himself hanging in his completely entangled safety lanyards without any chance to free himself without help again. The ground was about fifteen meters underneath the spot where he was swaying back and forth, scratching his arms at the rough rock whenever he tried to get a hold onto it again, and even though his blood circulation wasn't in danger to be cut off any time soon, but his position was rather uncomfortable and caused him a lot of pain in his neck and his arms and legs.

“Fuck, what am I supposed to do now?” Erik muttered under his breath, the entangled safety lanyards not even allowing him to fumble his phone out of his pocket. “This was really a stupid idea, Erik Durm!” he chided himself, flinching violently in his trap when he suddenly heard rustling noises coming from somewhere above and beside him.

“I can only agree to that. You shouldn't do such things if you're not capable of doing them properly.”

The voice coming from above and beside him as well clearly belonged to a young man, and Erik wasn't sure whether or not his ears were playing tricks on him, because he was damn sure that he had been alone when he had started climbing, there had been no other climber, neither on his side of the rock, nor on the other side of it.

The young medical student carefully craned his head to peer up along the rock, but he couldn't see anyone clinging to the wall like he had expected it, and Erik flinched again when the sound of a soft chuckle made is way to his ears.

“Turn your head to the left, I'm right there.”

Erik did, and his eyes threatened to fall out of his head at the more than astonishing sight he got.

Close to his left side, just like the unknown speaker had said, was a young man with blond hair and handsome features looking back at him, and he didn't hang in the rocky wall of the Anebos but sat on the back of a huge and rather frightening looking black creature, grinning lopsidedly when he found Erik staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

Erik squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, but the vision was still there, and the creature now clapped its huge wings, repeating the rustling sounds as it did so.

“W-w-who a-r-rrrr-e y-youuuuu?” Erik stammered when he had found his tongue again, and the young man shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to the side. “This is pretty obvious, isn't it? I am Super-Stick-Man and I have come to your rescue of course.”

“S-suu-per-Stick-ck-ck-M-m-man-n?” Erik repeated dumbfounded, eyeing the blond man more closely, and now he could see two sticks lying across the creature's back. They looked suspiciously like normal crutches, but Erik wasn't so sure about it in the darkness. The creature the young man was sitting upon seemed to be a dragon – at least judging by what Erik knew about these mystic beings - and he'd rather not think too closely about a young man with two crutches sitting on the back of a huge black dragon with deep blue eyes, because this would for sure give him a bad headache, and Erik really had other things to worry about at the moment.

How to free himself and climb down again for example.

“Yes, Super-Stick-Man. I thought that you would be more in awe of me.” His strange nightly encounter sounded disappointed, and Erik groaned and rolled his eyes. “If I promise you to be in awe of you and properly amazed when I can feel solid ground under my feet again, would you perhaps consider help me out of my trap then?” he asked, trying really hard to sound polite and not annoyed, sensing that impudence wouldn't get him anywhere.

Super-Stick-Man nodded sincerely. “Of course, I would. That's why I came here. To help you, I mean. But please tell me beforehand why you thought that climbing the Anebos by night and all alone would be a good idea in the first place? I'd really like to know that. You don't look like a fool, you're actually looking rather nice, and nice people don't do such stupid things.”

“Oh my, thank you!” Erik rolled his eyes again, but it made him feel dizzy, and he let out a heartfelt sigh. “I've lost a bet against my friends, and I had to do something extraordinary as payment for it.”

“I see.” the young man with the shiny red-golden hair looked thoughtfully. “Saving people when they are trapped in their safety lanyards after having climbed rocks by night all by themselves is extraordinary, not climbing them by night, Erik. This is only foolish and dangerous,” he finally stated after having thought about it for a while. “You should think more closely about what you want to do to impress others in the future.”

Erik felt himself blushing. “Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Would you please help me, Super-Stick-Man? Hanging like this starts to become painful,” he asked subdued, and the young man nodded graciously.

“Since you have asked me that nicely...” He lifted one of his sticks and Erik let out a startled yelp when a sudden bright flash blinded him, and a strange blue energy-beam shot out of the end of the stick, cutting through his entangled safety lanyards. Super-Stick-Man aimed his stick at the other tethers and repeated whatever it was he had done, more blue energy illuminating the dark landscape and the tight grip around Erik's body loosening with every new shot, making him sway back and forth again in the process.

Erik couldn't even react because everything went so fast, and he cried out with fear when the last knot gave in and he was suddenly free again, free but without any hold now either.

“Ah, oh, what are you doing?” he shouted when he felt himself fall down, but before he reached the ground, the huge dragon was underneath him, and Erik landed on his back, right behind his truly uncommon savior.

“Wrap your arms around my waist, Robert isn't used to having two passengers!” the blond ordered him, and Erik hurried to do as he had been told, wrapping his arms around the young man's midsection as firmly as he could.

The dragon spread its wings and spiraled itself up in the dark sky with howling sounds, and Erik pressed his face against Super-Stick-Man's shoulder when they took off, uttering silent prayers that he would survive his adventure without falling down from the back of a black dragon that wasn't even supposed to exist.

 

***

 

Erik didn't know how long their flight had lasted when they landed again, and he cautiously opened his eyes to take a look around. The dragon had brought them to a large cavern on top of one of the Pfälzer mountains, and if he hadn't been as dizzy and scared as he actually felt at the moment, Erik would certainly have enjoyed the breathtaking view.

The dragon's lair must be somewhere in the south of the Pfälzer Wald, and Erik climbed clumsily from its back with shaky legs, supporting his weight by leaning against the entrance to the cave.

His savior glided down from his unique mount with long-trained practice, taking his two sticks and limping to the spot where Erik was still trying to catch his breath. “You're limping,” he stated the obvious, feeling stupid when he realized what he had said but somehow, he hadn't expected that Super-Stick-Man could be someone with a handicap.

The blond shot him a quick sidelong glance before entering the cave. “Yes, I am,” was all he said.

“An accident?” Erik asked, unable to suppress his caring nature as the medical student he was.

“No. I was born like that,” was the short reply, and Erik let go of the topic and followed him into the cave, sensing that he'd better not ask any more questions.

The black dragon came after them with loud puffs of hot and smoking air, and Erik felt his heart clench with new fear. “Your friend here... It's not a maneater, is it?” he asked, and the stern look he got in return made him duck his head between his shoulders.

“Only the bad guys, Erik, he only eats the bad guys. And he is not an 'it'. He's a 'he'! His name is Robert.”

Erik eyed the dragon who had lain down on the other side of the cave with his huge head resting on his mighty front legs, returning Erik's gaze with glowing deep blue eyes. He was a beautiful dragon actually, with shining black scales and crests, reminding Erik strongly of the lindworms he had seen on several pictures, and his astonishing deep blue eyes looked almost human. But his glance was attentive and mistrustful, and Erik knew that Robert would protect his human friend and kill him if Erik so much as only thought of hurting him.

“Robert, this is an unusual name for a dragon,” he mused, and his host shrugged his shoulders. “Most likely. But Robert was his name when he was still human, and it's for sure a honorable name for a dragon as well. Robert is an aristocratic dragon.”

Erik thought about that. “You're right, it is, even more if being of noble birth.” the young student slowly made his way to the place where Robert was lying, reaching out with his hand to stroke the dragon between the crests on his forehead. “I didn't mean to offend you, Lord Robert, I was only surprised. Until tonight, I didn't even know that dragons truly exist, so please forgive me my clumsy behavior and my ignorance. I also want to thank you for saving me, that was very kind of you.”

Robert closed his eyes and made purring sounds that vibrated under Erik's hand, more hot air puffing out of his nostrils. “You're my good boy, Lord Robert, aren't you?” Erik chuckled, rubbing the dragon's nose, only to turn his head when his human rider huffed an annoyed sigh.

“Don't conspire with Erik that easily, Robert! This is not fair! And you don't have to call him 'Lord Robert', Erik, Robert alone will do fine. He already considers you his friend,” Super-Stick-Man complained, and Robert opened his snout to a low growl that sounded surprisingly tender and gentle.

“I'm glad to hear that he doesn't consider me the bad guy he wants to eat any longer. He's my friend as well – after all, he helped you saving me. But you're still his number one, don't worry.” Erik patted Robert's snout one last time before walking over to where the blond had made himself comfortable. “What's your real name, by the way? Do you really want me to call you 'Super-Stick-Man' all of the time?”

His savior blushed and chuckled sheepishly. “No, of course not. My name is Marco, Marco Reus.”

Erik took the hand Marco offered him to shake it with a smile. “I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Marco. You already know my name, but let me introduce myself properly nevertheless. I am Erik Durm, and I really want to thank you for saving me.”

 

***

 

They had settled down to get to know each other better, Erik telling Marco more about his life as a medical student while Marco told him more about his life as an elementary teacher. Erik hadn't known how to approach the topic how it came that he turned into Super-Stick-Man at night, riding on the back of a huge black dragon, but Marco had told him about his other self without Erik having to ask him anyway.

“Some of my classmates always made stupid jokes about my sticks, and one night, I did something similar to what you did tonight, Erik. I sneaked out of my parent's house in Darstein to spend the night in between the ruins of Castle Lindelborn, and I had taken an old book with me I had found among the books of an old neighbor. I helped him with his errands and read to him, and he had allowed me to borrow some of his books. He was pretty strange and mysterious, and when he died shortly before my nightly adventure, he bequeathed his library to me because he had no relatives and heirs. Everyone else seemed to be scared of him, but he was never anything else than friendly to me.  
I made myself comfortable in my bedroll and started to read, but the book turned out to be the book of an old mage, probably one of my neighbor's ancestors who had lived here centuries ago. It told the story of the proud and kind-hearted Robert, Earl of Lindelborn, who had once lived in Castle Lindelborn at the end of the twelfth century. The mage had wanted him to become a friend of black magic and when Robert refused to do so, the mage cast a spell on him and turned him into a black dragon and locked him in a cave near the castle. The book said that one day, a young man with crutches would come to search for the hidden dragon's lair, and you can imagine my shock when I realized that I was this young man with crutches. But I couldn't resist and actually started to search for the cave, wandering through the dark forest.  
I must have stumbled over a root or a stone, because I fell down and hit my head, and when I came to again, the hot breath of an angry dragon tickled my face. I had found Robert's enchanted cave by accident and revealed it this way, breaking the spell Robert had been under for centuries, and I was too happy to be scared and just hugged him in my dazed state, telling him how happy I was that I had found him.  
Robert was so stunned that he forgot that he had wanted to harm me, and he cried happy blue tears instead because he had felt terribly lonely until I had come along.”

Marco pulled a necklace out of its hiding place from under his shirt, and Erik admired the beautiful blue pearls. “These are Robert's tears?” he asked amazed, and Marco nodded. “yes, they are. They give me the power I need to save other people, and I never take them off.”

Erik pursed his lips. “But they don't heal you,” he said, and Marco shrugged his shoulders. “No, they don't. Magic doesn't work like that, Erik. But I'm fine. I don't mind using sticks for walking. I am happy with my life. Robert spends the days in his cave sleeping, and he comes to get me every other night. We communicate telepathically, and he says that he really likes you, Erik.”

Erik blushed again and snickered. “I like you too, Robert. I hope you don't mind me saying that, but it sounds a little bit funny somehow: May I introduce my special friend to you? It's the 'Lindwurm Robert of Lindelborn',” he snickered, earning another excited hot puff and a low purr. Robert crawled closer, laying his big head in Erik's lap and happily closing his eyes to let himself be stroked again. It was clear that he didn't mind Erik's teasing, and Marco only snickered about Erik's pun as well, both of them thinking about the oddity of it for a couple of minutes.

Marco watched them in silence for a while longer before asking:

“Are you hungry, Erik? I will bring you back to your place tomorrow at dawn, you can stay with Robert and me tonight.”

Erik smiled gratefully at Marco. “Yes, I am hungry, but I can't see any food here? Where do you keep it?”

Marco grinned his unique lopsided grin. “Robert's magic doesn't heal me, but it turns the stones lying around here into delicious food. It works best with pancakes and pizza. What do you prefer, Erik?”

The brunet medical student made big eyes. “Oh wow, this would be another kind of 'Steinofen-Pizza' then,” he said, licking his lips. “Can you make calzone with salami and ham for me?”

Marco nodded, pointing one of his sticks at a big stone lying next to where Erik was sitting. The blue energy flashed again and Erik blinked, staring at the plate with the delicious smelling calzone upon it. “Thank you, Marco, it smells delcious,” he stammered, waiting until Marco had gotten a plate with calzone for himself as well.

Robert lifted his snout and started to pant, and Marco chuckled and pointed his stick at a large stone near his head. A huge pile of golden-brown pancakes appeared, covered with cream and berries, and Erik watched his new dragon friend diving snout-first into his food with a happy growl, his big red tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the cream from his nostrils.

“I have only diet Coke,” Marco apologized, handing a bottle to his guest. Erik took the bottle and smiled at him. “Diet Coke is fine with me,” he assured the blond, “did you magicked it as well?”

Marco grinned. “No, I actually went to Lidl to buy it,” he admitted, and both laughed at that, enjoying their special 'Steinofen-Pizza' and their diet Coke in peaceful silence that was broken only by the slurping sounds of a happy black dragon gobbling down his pancakes.

 

***

 

After having finished their meal, Erik and Marco lay down snuggled against Robert's belly to get some sleep, and Erik's last thought before he fell asleep was that he had never felt as safe, comfortable and protected as he felt with Robert's tail wrapped protectively around him to keep him warm and secure.

The young medical student closed his eyes with a contented sigh to the light double snoring of Marco and Robert, and his smile stayed on his face during the entire night, because Erik had a very pleasant dream, the most pleasant dream he could actually remember.

There were two young men in his dream, a blond one who looked like Marco, and a handsome young man with dark hair and blue eyes who could only be Robert in his former human form.

They lay on a bed, kissing and caressing each other, and they smiled at Erik and waved at him to join them on the bed when he entered the room where his dream took place. It was a splendid bedchamber Erik knew from some movies about knights and castles he had watched, and he guessed that it had been Robert's bedchamber in Castle Lindelborn when he had still been human.

Two pairs of warm and tender hands caressed and stroked him, two warm pairs of lips kissed him when he lay down in between them, and Erik lost himself in his dream and the pleasure he felt and which seemed to be so real, much more real than any dream should feel. He bathed in Robert's and Marco's love and did his best to pleasure both of his lovers the same way, sharing passion and love for some precious hours until dawn colored the entrance of the cave and Erik woke up with heavy eyelids and warmth pooling in his groin, the slowly fading memory of what he had done throughout the night.

Marco was already awake, smiling at him, and Erik's cheeks burned a little bit when he saw his blond super hero winking at him with one eye and Robert watching him with clear longing in his blue eyes.

The young man who was an elementary teacher by day and Super-Stick-Man by night bent forward to kiss Erik on his forehead. “I hope you had pleasant dreams, Erik,” he grinned, and Erik's blush deepened, but he smiled back.

“Oh yes, I had. Very pleasant dreams indeed.”

“That's a good thing. Robert and I will bring you back to your place now, and we need to hurry, Robert can't fly during the daylight. It would be too dangerous for him, and he needs to bring me back home after that as well.”

Erik got up and stretched his arms and legs, feeling pleasantly sore in all the right places. “Yes, of course, I wouldn't want you getting into trouble.” He paused, biting his lips. “Am I allowed to see you again, Marco, Robert? I promise to not climb the Anebos in the darkness again.”

Marco stroked his cheek and Robert licked his hand with his rough tongue. “We would love that, Erik. Just leave your window open so you will hear me call for you.”

Erik nodded his head with a smile. “I will do that.” He leaned in just when Marco did the same, their lips touching in a soft and sweet chaste kiss before both young men climbed onto Robert's back, Erik wrapping his arms around Marco's waist again.

This time, he didn't feel any fear at all when Robert spread his wings and spiraled himself into the still dark sky, but let out a loud shout of joy when he watched the beautiful landscape of his home fly past underneath them, marveling about how his life had changed so thoroughly within only a few hours. But he welcomed this change and he was eager to explore it and spend more time with Marco and Robert, the dragon who had once been an earl and a kind-hearted knight, and who was now a magical being with a human heart beating in its huge black chest.

Marco's answering shout was an echo of his own, a promise of the wonderful future that lay ahead of all the three of them: Marco, Erik and their beloved dragon Robert, the most beautiful black dragon the Pfälzer Wald had ever seen.

 

_One of the walls of Castle Lindelborn near the cave where Dragon Robert was trapped by the bad mage._

  



End file.
